bleachcouplesfandomcom-20200214-history
HitsuKarin
HitsuKarin es el nombre de la relación entre Toushiro Hitsugaya y Karin Kurosaki. Anime Hitsugaya, Karin and Soccer Ball In episode 132, on her way to go play soccer with her friends Karin has a flashback about Ichigo, when he is a soul repear and about to go and fight arrancars. She reasons to herself that he is somewhere safe doing something important; however, she is still worried and frustrated by not knowing for sure, resulting in her kicking her soccer ball over a hill and having to chase after it. As her ball is about to roll into the road a boy stops it and picks it up; Karin stops where she is and stares at him, seemingly struck by his appearance. He returns the ball to her and tells her to be more careful. Afterwhich, he disappears. Later, Karin is wanting to play soccer with her friends but the field is occupied by a team of middle schoolers who are unwilling to give it up. Angered, Karin argues with one of the middle schoolers and eventually they decide to settle it with a soccer match. On their way home, Karin sees the boy again and runs up to him to thank him for returing her ball to her. She then asks him which school he goes to, which angers him. He replies that he doesn't go to school and tells her to leave him alone. Unfazed, Karin asks him if he plays soccer to which he gives a nonanswer. Karin then asks him if he would like to participate in the match the following day. Before the boy can respond Karin's friends take her aside to talk. They are concerened with his delinquent appearance, his seemingly bleached hair, and fierce attitued. Overhearing this, the boy ignores them and only responds when Donny mentions he is too short to help, which causes the boy to yell at him. The boy then begins to leave; Karin stops him by kicking her soccer ball at his back with great strength. The boy senses the ball coming and kicks it over his head with great ease. Despite beaming Donny in the face with the soccer ball, all the boys are thoroughly impressed and being bombarding the boy with praise and questions. The boy answers that his name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. Toshiro's goes off alerting him to a nearby hollow; he also notices that Karin is staring off in the hollows direction. He takes off after the hollow while telling them that he can't help them. The boys inform him that they will be practicing in the park tomorrow and ask him once more to come. The next day, Toshiro did not come for their practice. Her friends become disheartened, assuming that without Toshiro or an adequate place to practice the match is as good as lost. Not ready to give up, Karin tells them to keep practising while she looks for Toshiro. Finding him on the same hill from yesterday Karin asks him why he didn't show up to practice to which he replies that he never said he would attend and that he was busy. Karin asks what a grade schooler would be busy doing. Toshiro once again tell her to go away and leave him alone. Unperturbed, Karin proceeds to ask him why he keeps coming to the same spot. Toshiro answers that he likes coming there because it has the best view of the sky, which reminds of the time he spent with Hinamori at his home in the soul society. Confused as to how someone so young is so nostalgic, Karin inquires about his age. Toshiro refuses to answer. He then moves to leave only to have his phone go off again. As he begins to run toward the hollow only for Karin to grab him and warn him not to go over there. This leaves Toshiro curious as to whether she can sense the hollow. While he contemplates this his phone goes off again signaling the defeat of the hollow. Karin asks if he is going to be at practice tomorrow; Toshiro does not give an answer. The next day, Toshiro can be seen sitting on a roof top, watching Karin and her friends practicing for the match. Rangiku suddenly shows up and asks him if he is stalking someone. Toshiro responds indignantly that he is not, rather he is simply curious in something down there. Rangiku sees that he is watching Karin and asks him in shock if he is interested in a girl from the World of the Living. Annoyed, Toshiro denies it, but Rangiku begins to tease him. She jokingly tells him that there is no need to be bashful. This causes Toshiro to get up and leave, while calls behind him that it's normal for a man to get lonely. When the day of the match arrives, Toshiro does show up. Karin and her friends have to play soccer with the middle schoolers by themselves but in the opening play, one of the middle schoolers injures Karin's leg. The middle schoolers had scored four goals while Karin's team had gotten none. Toshiro shows up then. Karin, who is happy to see Toshiro, goes to tells him that he is late. Toshiro tried to tell Karin that he is not here to play soccer but he changed his mind after seeing her injured. With Toshiro's skills, the team got tied with the middle schoolers and when the game was about to be over, Toshiro let Karin score the winning goal which led the team to victory! Karin then thanked Toshiro as he told her that it was her who scored the winning goal. Toshiro tries to ask Karin about her sensing something the otherday, but just then a hollow appears. Karin is surprised that Toshiro can see the Hollow also; he tells her that he will explain it all later and tells her to run. Unwilling to abandon her friends, Karin disobyes and attacks the hollow with a soccer balls. It has no effect. The hollow then tries to attack Karin, but Toshiro,now in his shinigami form, saves her. Using Hyourinmaru to defeat the Hollow, he slices it in half before it can use it's Cero. Karin watched the entire thing in amazement of how strong Toshiro is. Once the battle has ended, Toshiro reached out his hand to help Karin stand up. She asks how the others are and he informs her that they are fine. Relieved, Karin then asks about his uniform. Toshiro notes that she has strong spiritual energy, but nonethless he is surprised that she can see him in his soul reaper form. Suddenly, Karin grasps Toshiro firmly by the shoulders and begins frantically asking him if he knows where her brother is, since he is also a soul reaper. Toshiro is shocked she knows about souls repears, but does not get a chance to explain, before she informs him that her brother is Ichigo kurosaki, which puts a lot of things into context for Toshiro. He informs her that he doesn't know where Ichigo is. Karin reacts quietly, trying to take his answer in stride, but tears begin to form in her eyes. Seeing that she is upset, he adds that he does know that Ichigo is somewhere working on his strength. He also adds that Ichigo and Karin are a like in that they see things through to the end; that's just the kind of people the are. He encourages her to have faith in her brother. Comforted, Karin wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles. Rangiku then shows up, happy that Toshiro is okay and asks if Karin can see them. Toshiro introduces them and then Karin learns that Rangiku is Toshiro's lieutenant. Impressed, Karin pats Toshiro on the head and comments about how cool he is despite only being a grade schooler. This upsets Toshiro causing him to yell that he is not a little kid. Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Holiday! In episode 316, Toshiro is taking a leave of absence from work and is seen in the World of the Living, playing soccer with Karin and her team. After the match, Karin thanks Toshiro, for filling in for an injured teammate, and asks how long he will be around for. Toshiro refuses to answer her question and when he asks her how long she is planning to follow him, they are approached by Haru, an old lady. At Haru's home, Toshiro tells Karin that he first met Haru when he was stationed in the World of the Living and explains that Haru can sees spirits, just like she can, which prompts Karin to note that there are a lot of spirits around the house. While they are talking, Karin sees Yosuke, a Plus spirit. Haru explains that Yosuke has been staying there for a while and asks him to say hello to Tōshirō and Karin. When Karin asks what is keeping Yosuke from resting in peace Haru answers that he wants to see snow and reveals that he died while on his way to go skiing with his family and never got to see snow for the first time. After they leave Haru's home, while walking, Karin asks Toshiro if it is alright to leave Yosuke the way he is now and if he won't turn into a Hollow, what she refers to as a "monster". Toshiro then tells Karin about the time when he was first stationed in the World of the Living. He only concerned himself with doing his duty and cutting down all Hollows that came before him. It was during this time that he met Haru, who could see spirits and as a result knew of soul reapers. Haru was kind to Toshiro and looked after him during the rest of his time there. After hearing him speak, Karin correctly deduces that the reason Toshiro came to the world of the living was to deal with Yosuke. After the conversation, Karin invites Toshiro to stay at her house since he is going to be in the World of the Living for a while. Once at Karin's home, Yuzu becomes excited at the idea of Karin bringing a boyfriend home and laments that their father is away at such an important moment. She also makes many embarrassing comments about how well matched they are as a couple and how Karin is becoming an adult. Seeing that Yuzu is insistent on not listening to them when they clarify that they are not dating, Karin ask her brother, Ichigo, to say something. Ichigo asks Toshiro what he thinks he is playing at, which annoys Toshiro and causes him to yell that he has no idea what Ichigo is talking about. Later, at Ichigo's room, Ichigo explains that he is aware that Toshiro and Karin are not dating and he only kept teasing them because they were taking it so seriously. Ichigo seems unbothered by the fact that they are spending time together, but warns Toshiro not to put Karin in any danger. The next day, Toshiro and Karin go to Haru's home again. On the way, Toshiro vents his frustration at Karin's family, stating that they never listened to them no matter how many times they clarifyed that they weren't a couple; Toshiro taking it very seriously, still, while Karin has accpeted the situation and is no longer bothered. This is exemplified when they reach Haru's house and Haru also assumes that Toshiro and Karin are dating; Karin simply goes with it, while Toshiro frustratedly states that she is not his girlfriend. When Toshiro enters the house, he gives Yosuke a small ice figure he made using his zanpakuto. Wondering where he got the ice figure, Karin asks Toshiro and he explains that his zanpakuto is an ice-snow type and he can manipulate ice and snow whenever he wants. Later, Toshiro notes that it is unusual that Yosuke has not become a Hollow yet. Karin then finds Haru collapsed on the floor. Toshiro notices that her Reiatsu is weakening and realizes that she had been using her power to stop Yosuke from becoming a Hollow. Yosuke finally transforms into a Hollow, as Haru is too weak to prevent it. Toshiro tells Karin to look after Haru while he goes in search of Yosuke, who unbeknownst to him is still at the house. Yosuke grabs Haru and was about to attack Karin but Toshiro returns in time to save her. Toshiro tries to attack the Hollow, but thinks of Yosuke and Haru which causes him to hesitate. Karin asks him if there is anything he can do to save Yosuke; he replies that there is not. Not yet ready to give up on Yosuke, Karin attempts to reason with him telling him to get ahold of himself as he will see the snow soon. Then she rushes toward him to continue to try to help him. Toshiro fails to stop her, but does manage to save her right before Yosuke attacks. Afterwhich, Yosuke stops moving to the confusion of Toshiro. It appears that it is Haru who is using her Reiatsu to stop Yosuke as she she apologizes to him for not being strong enough to protect him. Seizing the moment, Toshiro finishes him off. Yosuke returns to his Plus form long enough to see it begin to snow. When they were about to leave, Haru apologizes to Toshiro for causing him trouble, but he denies it was her fault. Karin then asks if it is okay if she keeps visiting as there is a soccer field near her home. Haru similes and states that that would make things more lively, clearly happy at the prospect of company. Toshiro seems touched at the exchange and smiles. As they walk, Karin asks Toshiro if it was it was really Haru that made Yosuke stop moving or if he was battling inside himself. Toshiro does not answer and tells Karin that he is going home since he has done what he came for. Smiling, Karin tells him to stop by again and that she will keep his name on the team's game roster then tells him that she will see him later. Toshiro, who is once again smiling, notes that he has some leave days remaining and decides to visit his own grandmother. Other Preview In the preview, after episode 316, Yuzu asks Ichigo if Karin is going on a date. Ichigo explains to Yuzu that Karin and Toshiro are not going out. Yuzu then replies that they are going out every day and that Karin had never liked anyone like that before, which made Ichigo speechless. Yuzu continued saying that maybe they are going to get married when they grow up. She is excited while Ichigo is still speechless. Quotes Episode 132 *(Toshiro to Karin) "Are you alright?" *(Karin to Toshiro) "It's all thanks to you, Toshiro." *(Toshiro a Karin) "Vamos, tú eres el que marcó el gol ganador". *(Toshiro comforting Karin) "Hey, don't worry. He's your brother, right?" Episode 316 *(Toshiro to Karin, twice.) "How long are your going to keep following me around?" *(Karin to Toshiro) "You know, for a kid, you're awfully caring." '' *hiro a Karin) "¿Qué pasa con tu familia? No escucharán, no importa cuánto intente corregirlos". * *(Toshiro to Karin) "You idiot! Get back here!"'' *(Karin to Toshiro) ''"Drop by again, okay? I'll keep your name on our team's game roster!" '' External Links Gallery File:Nlkacacsa.png|Karin first meet Toshiro File:7432932.png|Karin meets Toshiro again File:743294327493.png|Karin asks Toshiro to join her soccer team File:34632941.png|Karin tries to stop Toshiro File:23489242.png|Karin tries to stop Toshiro File:32432h2de.png|Toshiro let Karin score the winning goal File:Efd2r32u2d.png|Karin thanks Toshiro File:Dhwqdoiqwdwq.png|Toshiro save Karin File:Hewdoqd.png|Toshiro tells Karin to run away File:Hitsugaya_saves_Karin.jpg|Toshiro saves Karin File:H2dqdwq.png|Toshiro help Karin File:Bleach_-_132_-_Large_27.jpg|Toshiro help Karin fwedioaqaqxa.PNG|Karin asks Toshiro about Ichigo Bleach 132_20090919-15162574.jpg|Karin calls Toshiro an elementary student File:-Ctrl-Z_~_Yuma-_Bleach_316_-1280x720_x264_AAC-_20110805-22482665.jpg|Toshiro and Karin approach Haru File:Eu2ue2e2.png|Toshiro and Karin at Haru's house File:F2d2e9dy2d.png|Toshiro tells Karin about Haru, Yosuke and the time his first posting to the Human World File:D2923eh29ed.png|Yuzu thought Toshiro is Karin's boyfriend File:23ye92.png|Toshiro save Karin File:Ep_232499_2.png|Karin stop Toshiro File:He92ss.png|Toshiro stop Karin and protects her References Category:Het Pairings Category:Crack Pairings Category:Toushiro Pairings Category:Karin Parings